Diskussionsfaden:Pandora hearts fan/@comment-24388718-20140106160751/@comment-88.68.190.111-20140726160056
Hey Sina :P Aufjeden Fall hab ich jetzt genügend Animes, die ich in den Ferien schauen könnte und doch etwa die Hälfte der Animes sind Empfehlungen von dir xD Nur ist es problematisch wenn man so viele gute Animes auf der Liste stehen hat, da lkann man sich wirklich nie richtig entscheiden :D Okay dann behalte ich mal meine ursprüngliche Reihenfolge und schaue zuerst Brotherhood und danach den Animes aus dem Jahre 2003. Wahrschinlich ist es so gemacht das man beide egal in welcher Reihenfolge gucken kann ohne alles doppelt zu sehen^^ Wahrscheinlich hast du recht damit, dass ich dir nicht viel vorspoilern kann xD Ich weiß nicht, wie du das amchst, aber du bist mir immer einen Schritt vorraus. Daraus kann man schließen eine gute Gesprächspartnerin im Themenbereich "Anime" Naja, das kommt mir manchmal so vor, weil ich total ungeschickt bin xD Manchmal klappen bei mir nicht die einfachsten Dinge, aber wenn es drauf ankommt war es doch immer besser als ich erwartet habe. Wenn ich jetzt richtig verstanden habe bist du jetzt wütend auf mich, weil ich mir die Schuld gebe und es nicht akzeptieren kann einem anderen die Schuld zu geben, da ich der Typ bin, der andere nicht verletzten will :/ Aber gleichzeitig hast du mir eine Falle gestellt, da ich nicht will das du auf mich wütend bist, da ich so gerne mit dir schreibe? - Du ahst mich wirklich in eine Zwickmühle gebracht. Jetzt will ich beides nicht und stehe unter Druck :o Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir so viele Komplimente mache, aber manchmal macht es einen selbst glücklich, wenn man einen anderen Mensch glücklich machen kann xD Deshalb würde ich auch sagen du bist ein "total verrückter Nerd" =) Ja, du hast schon irgendwie recht xD Jeder ist verrückt... Manche mehr... andere weniger... Angenehm oder Abstoßend xD Ich bin auch nach vielen Sachen verrückt. Zum Beispiel spiele ich gerne Fußball oder esse gerne Gebäcksstückchen oder Kuchen... Ach generell gerne Süßigkeiten xD Deine Zitate sprechen mich in meinem tiefsten Inneren an =) Jedoch kann eine Welt auch unfair sein, Kriege können Zerstörungen vorrantreiben oder Schöpfungen stoppen. Das Leben ist nicht immer ein Leckerbissen, manchmal muss man sich ins Leben kämpfen um eventuell etwas zu erschaffen, aber gerade Niederlagen können die letzte Hoffnungen zerstören. Es gibt Menschen mit Krankheiten. Wieso gibt es solche Menschen? Wieso gibt es keine gerechte Welt in der jeder die selben Chancen haben :/ Naja, ich wollte auch etwas interessant klingen und habe angefangen etwas zu sagen, was alltäglich ist. Ist schon okay :D Manchmal gibt es eben depresseive Phasen, wo seine Emotionen durchdrehen und man zu sensibel wird -.- Was ich dich noch Fragen wollte war, ob du mal Lust hast zu skypen? ( Ich hatte das dann gelöscht, weil ich dich nicht Nerven wollte, und während ich das bearbeitet hatte eben hingeschrieben, dass du das nicht nachlesen sollst. Anscheinend hattest du es schon zu dem zeitpunkt gelsen, da ich es anschließend entfernt hatte xD ) Zu Frage #1: Hmm... da hast du wirklich eine schwere Frage ausgesucht. Aber ich habe da schon eine Vorstellung. Ebenfalls von zwei Animes... Naja eigentlich einem Animes und einem Zeitalter. Mir gefällt das Zeitalter in dem Pandora Hearts spielt. Es gibt da ja noch andere Animes wie Chrono Crusade oder Black Butler die in einem ähnlichen Zeitalter spielen. Wenn sich die Möglichkeit bieten würde würde ich gerne mal in dem viktorianischem Zeitalter leben. In diesem Zeitalter kommen meine Lieblingsgenren am besten rüber. Etwas düster, mysteriös aber auch sehr viel Bezug auf neues... auf Hoffnung würde ich schon sagen. Gerade in den Animes kommt das super toll rüber. Alice hat die Hoffnung ihre Bruckstücke ihrer Erinenrungen wieder zu finden. Ciel (Black Butler) hat die Hoffnung den Tod seiner Eltern rächen zu können. Rosette (Chrno Crusade) hat die Hoffnung ihren Bruder wieder aus den Klauen des bösen zu befreien. Als zweite Möglichkeit sehe ich Sword Art Online. Ich wüsste gerne mal wie es sich anfühlt wennn man wirklich in einem Videospiel ist. Ich meine so eine Welt bietet außreichend Abenteuer und immer wieder neue Dinge die man erleben kann. Die Schattenseite sind dann, dass so eine Welt auch voller Gefahren stecken kann, denn jedes schöne auf der Welt, sei es das schönste Gebäude der Welt, hat eine Sache die gefährlich sein kann. Aber das sind so die beiden Universen in denen ich gerne mal Einblick hätte. Zu Frage #2: Hmm... Das ist eine noch schwierigere Frage. Meine Lieblingscharakter mag ich eigentlich meistens weil ich mich mit ihnen vergleiche. Meine Gefühle, meine Gedacnken... Da ich habe grade diese Selbstzweifel an mir hasse würde ich gerne ein anderer Charakter sein. Ich kann jetzt schlecht sagen wer ich gerne sein würde. Am liebsten natürlich ein eigener Charakter (dass soll jetzt bitte nicht arogant klingen), der nahezu perfekt ist. Aber wir alle wissen, dass sowas wohl Kaum möglich ist. Mitlerweile habe ich so viele Charaktere kennengelernt, dass mir solch eine Entscheidung sehr schwer fällt :D Es tut mir Leid das dích dir da keinen Namen nennen kann. So zu Frage #3: Hmm... Ich würde sagen endweder Asuna (aus SAO), Sharon (PH) oder Tohka (Date A Live). Aber auch Oz under Kirito (aus SAO) würde ich mir wünschen. Mit Tohka würde ich gerne mal ein Date habe wie mit Shido. Obwohl ich glaube das sie das ganze Date über nur essen will xD Sharon könnte mir z.B. von ihren Liebestipps erzählen, da sie ja Alice auch wunderbar geholfen hat xD Und Asuna, ich weiß nicht, aber mir gefällt so ihre Art. Ich denk mal mit ihr könnte man sehr viele lustigen Dinge erleben und die Tage sehr viel Spaß haben =) Oz und Kiroto wären bestimmt tolle Kumpels mit denen man viel Erleben könnte. Bei Oz vllt etwas mehr auf die lustige Ebene und bei Kirito weil er sich gut mit Technik und Viedospielen auskennt. Wenn man es auf eine Gruppe beziehen würde, dann würde ich mir mal eine Woche mit der Gang aus Mekaku City Actors wünschen, dass wäre bestimmt auch gang aufregend und witzig. Du kannst ruhig weitere Fragen stellen, wenn dir welche einfallen sollten. Es hatmir sehr viel Spaß gemacht sie zu beantworten :D Mal was anderes, als wenn man die Fragen selbst immer stellt xD LG Kevin